Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a communication apparatus, and in particular, systems and methods for implementing in-context messaging with the communication apparatus.
Related Art
With the popularity of electronic communication, such as emails or text messaging, users are sending and receiving large numbers of communications or messages each day. As such, it may become difficult for a user to keep track of or manage various conversations with different users with a large communication volume. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus or system that helps the user manage various electronic communications and provide context to messages that are sent or received electronically by the user.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.